The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for reception beam refinement.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system), and space division multiple access (SDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some examples, directional communication links are used to communicate information between different network entities, such as base stations and UEs. Beamforming signal processing techniques may be used by a transmitting entity, or a receiving entity, or both to establish the directional communication links. Because directional beams serve a limited geographic area, to maintain the quality of the directional communication link the beam configurations of the directional beams may need to be refined. Some refinement methods, however, may be ineffective or may fail to prevent problems associated with reception beam refinement.